It's raining men!
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Una dichosa canción y un apuesto merodeador de gafas, ojos chocolate y pelo moreno despeinado... ¿Es verdad que hay gente con tanta suerte a la que le llueven los hombres del cielo... o del techo? Pasad y leed. Lily/James. ¡Basado en casi hechos reales!


¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios anteriores, aunque no se tratara de la misma historia, ya que mi ordenador hace lo que le da la real gana y así no se por donde van los tiros...

Lo subí, pero resultó ser el mismo dos veces, como, de no ser por Ginny, no me habría dado cuenta. ¡Gracias! ^^

A Boggart: ¿de verdad te gustó el de "Lily está que rompe"?Porque es así como se llama el que has leído, espero que ahora leas este, que está bien, y me digas lo que te parece, porque este, es aún más, a mi parecer. Está narrado desde la primera persona, por lo tanto yo lo veo más...íntimo, más Lily, al contrario que el otro.

A Cx: gracias de todas formas, ya que, aunque no te gustara, has comentado, pero lo veo un poco estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera añades una crítica constructiva, así que la próxima vez evita dejar chorradas así, ¿quieres? A mi, realmente, no me ha molestado, pero hay gente en esta página que no es tan...bueno, tan yo.

Sin más, lamento lo ocurrido. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Alocada, aunque con control cuando me lo propongo. Directa al grano. Así soy yo, así que, por eso, ¿nunca se os ha metido una canción en la cabeza y el jodido ritmillo os ha taladrado las sienes en el momento menos adecuado?

Estaba en Historia, pillando apuntes con una velocidad proporcional a la monotonía de la voz del profesor Binns; es decir, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Apoyando, pesadamente, la cabeza en la mano que no llevaba el lápiz.

Porque sí, soy nacida de muggles y tomar apuntes con pluma es un auténtico coñazo: se acaba la tinta y se pierde un montón de tiempo. ¡Y porque el lápiz es un invento cojonudo! Todo hay que decirlo... Pues sí.

"Nah, nah, na, naaah..."y la maldita melodía parecía acompañar la explicación de la Revolución Troll del siglo XVII. Si al menos se tratase de la duendigoza del XIX...pero no. ¡Por Merlín, si se trata de trolls!

Esto se resume a: cuatro gruñidos, el troll más grande, gordo, baboso y feo se hace con una porra con la que mantiene a raya a los otros, hasta otro troll, seguido de muchos otros le canean hasta que se queda sin porra. Y se la rompen en la cabeza. Punto y pelota.

Hice especial énfasis en el punto.

El profefantasma tuvo la amabilidad de escribir los nombres de los dos protagonistas en la pizarra. Gur y Gro.

De verdad, que originales. ¿Por qué sus nombres me parecen gruñidos? Con lo bonitos que son Harry, Amanda, James...

Espera. ¿He dicho James? No... imaginación vuestra. Jake, había dicho Jake. Eso.

Me estiro con disimulo en la silla. Después de una hora en la misma posición, se le empieza a entumecer la espalda a una... y oí un diminuto silbido a mi espalda.

Me jugaba mi nota en Historia de La Magia a que sabía quién era y no la perdía. James, quiero decir, Potter. Respiré hondo y volví a escribir, o a hacer como que escribía. Ya me podía imaginar como juntaba los labios (muy carnosos, por cierto) y tomaba aire antes de intentar silbar sonriendo. Me relamí los labios.

Espera. ¿Porqué me estaba imaginando quitarle a Potter ese aire con métodos poco convencionales...? Oh, Dios mío... al final resulta que las dos horas seguidas de Historia afectan de verdad, tal y como él mismo predijo...

Y otra vez la dichosa canción. Si llevaba el ritmo con el pie, no pasaría nada, ¿verdad? No, con disimulo. Eso es. Toc, toc, toc, toc...

Mala idea. La mano me gritaba hacer lo mismo. Ya me la imaginaba diciendo "¡Déjame, Lily, déjame!". Lo hice con cuidado, con la punta dela lápiz sobre una esquina del pergamino. Agudicé el oído. Sonaba demasiado, pero el fantasma (al que todavía no le había perdonado que me llamara "Señorita Iván") no se daba cuenta.

Me tensé por completo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba moviendo la cabeza y parte del cuerpo (con ello me refería a la cintura, aún sentada, de forma rara, y el pecho), mientras alternaba ritmitos con el lápiz y los dedos de la otra mano con el otro pie.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Miré ruborizada a mi alrededor, y vi que el del silbidito, sus amigos y otras cuatro o cinco personas cercanas más me miraban como si hubiera quemado un libro en la biblioteca frente a Madame Pince, riéndome a lo sado...

Volví a bajar la vista, avergonzada, mientras sonaba ese timbre tan raro al que, después de siete años, seguía sin acostumbrarme.

James-Silbiditos-Potter se me acercó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Era mi imaginación o te he visto medio bailoteando en la silla, Evans?-preguntó, con ese tonito suyo tan irresistible. Yo me sonrojé aún más.

-Nno, no estaba...-¡olé! Y para colmo, tartamudea. Al moreno le brillaron los ojos, y sonrió. Seguro que se pensaba que era tonta. Ahora me echaría en cara lo de las dos horas...

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-soltó a bocajarro. Lo miré mal. Seguro que pretendía aprovecharse de mi poca cordura tras dos horas fantasmales, pero no estaba tan mal como había previsto...^^

-Vamos a ver, Potter-le hablé como hacía con los insufribles sobrinos de Vernon (entiéndase por los perros de su hermana Marge)-¿Tú qué narices entiendes por " no, pelmazo, déjame tranquila"?-sonreí de muy malas maneras. Él solo amplió su brillante sonrisa. ¿Alguna vez he dicho que tiene una sonrisa preciosa? ¿No, verdad?

Ya, es que no la tiene. Es solo por su dentadura, blanca, reluciente e impoluta, y los dientes juntos, rectos, por lo único, que, muy a lo mejor, pudiera llegar a llamar la atención. ¡Já! ¡Pero, eso se lo ha creído él!

-Empezaba a preguntarme si eras tú de verdad, ¿lo sabías?-ladeó la cabeza-ahora ya he comprobado que sí-se encogió de hombros, como si en realidad no le importase. Aunque, esta vez, había algo distinto en sus ojos. Volvió con sus amigos, y, al salir de clase me lanzó un beso con la mano, gritando:-¡Cuídate, Lily!-y me guiñó un ojo.

Si antes estaba roja, ahora butano. ¿Cómo me hacía esto? Desvergonzado...

Recogí mis libros, sin molestarme en guardar mi lápiz. Me recogí el pelo en un moño con él y salí del aula, hecha una furia. ¿Y lo más humillante?

¡Tarareando la puta canción!

OoOoO

Increíble, pero cierto. Estaba sola. SOLA. Sí, sí. Después del "Lily, ¿me prestas estos apuntes..?" Lily esto y Lily lo otro, la pobre Lily estaba hasta los ovarios del mundo.

Me había encerrado en un aula cualquiera. Porque sí. Me había encerrado yo solita. Creo que tengo problemas mentales o algo, porque empiezo a ver a Jam...a Potter incluso tras las armaduras. Vale que me acose, pero de ahí a que lo vea seguirme...

Tendré que ir a un loquero. Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Me había encerrado (^^)¡y por fin podría hacer lo que llevaba deseando toda la mañana!

Me solté el pelo (nunca mejor dicho) y empecé a bailar como una posesa una música inexistente, cantando a grito "pelao":

-¡It's raining men! ¡Allelullah! ¡It's rainning men!... amen...-y vuelta "pa' un lao", y vuelta " pal otro". Y ahora a saltar, corriendo por la clase. Y otra vez con el ritmillo de pie.-¡It's raining men!-y sonó algo así como una bomba.

Se abrió el techo, y vi caer un borrón oscuro sobre mi. El porrazo fue pequeño (léase con ironía).

El techo del aula se caía a pedazos, y más borrones, pero a los lados.

Alcé la mirada con miedo. Sabía que cantaba mal, pero tanto...y me topé con dos ojazos chocolate. Las lentes se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó, preocupado. Seguía sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarme, cosa que agradecí enormemente, sonrojada. Si mi madre me viera así...

-Ccreo que sí.-genial. Volvía a tartamudear. James sonrió, colocándose bien las gafas, con una mano.

-Yo creo que también-no me extraña...seguro que soñaba con estar así conmigo...pero sigue soñando despierto, chaval, porque esto es lo más cerca que vas a estar jamás de mi. En cuanto pueda quitar los ojos de los tuyos te suelto el guantazo del siglo.-No tenía que ser para menos, ¿no?-preguntó, y ahí me quedé descolocada. Volvió a reír. Y de descolocada, pasé a empanada. Que sonrisa tan bonita...-Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días te llueven hombres, como pedías a gritos...-se apartó un poco de mi, ayudándome (realmente, levantándome él) a incorporarme. Remus, Sirius y Peter se levantaron también, quejándose y limpiándose las túnicas.

Espera...¿Peter contaba como hombre? Es que era tan poquita cosa...de Remus y de Sirius lo entiendo, pero el otro...

James se volvió a acomodar las lentes y les dijo:

-¿No os decía yo que estaba rara?-preguntó. De no ser por lo anhelante de su mirada y por el deseo de su voz, la oración me recordaba a mi padre.

Llegué a oír por lo bajini algo así como "todo el día..." y "armaduras", así que supongo que no estoy loca. O al menos, no del todo. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar mucho, la verdad...-Por cierto, Lily...-y aunque sonaba bien, lo dije por inercia, aunque sin ganas.

-Evans.-corregí.

-Evans-me obedeció, en un suspiro cansado. Pobrecito...si es que en el fondo es bueno...oh, no, cuando pone esa sonrisa...-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

OoOoO

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Pues, eso. Que vuelta otra vez a la rutina, y como tengo el selectivo este año (para entrar a la universidad) pues como que no voy a poder estar aquí tan de seguido como me encantaría.

_Pero hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir este fic, porque,_ _en cierto modo, algo así me pasó a mi. Empecé a gritar en los baños de mi anterior colegio (concertado y si...de monjas) esta canción, y cuando salía, pues no me tropecé con el guaperas de este Minific, sino con la Hermana Amparo, y me castigó._

_Pero bueno, yo quería que hubiera algo feliz de esa mala experiencia (imagínense a la monja echándome la bronca con siete años por pensar en" cosas...inadecuadas" para mi edad ^^) y que se diera a entender a Lily como una chica más, normal y corriente, y sí, tal vez un poco loca..._

_Espero que haya gustado. ¡Reviews, please!_


End file.
